Currently, there has been an electrical connector for electrically connecting to an electronic card, such as a card connector disclosed by a Taiwan utility model patent publication No. M384424, wherein a switch terminal has a flake-like holding portion, a right edge of the holding portion foldedly extends rightwards to form a soldering portion, a rear edge of the holding portion inclinedly extends rearwards and upwards to form a resilient portion, a distal end of the resilient portion foldedly extends to from a first contact portion, the holding portion is held on an insulating body, the resilient portion is accommodated in an accommodating groove, the first contact portion is resiliently inserted into a card inserting space, the soldering portion is accommodated in a slot for being soldered on a circuit board.
Since the contact portion of the switch terminal (which can be referred to as a detecting terminal) disclosed in the above patent is resiliently inserted into the card inserting space, when an electronic card is inserted into the card inserting space, the electronic card may scrape the contact portion of the switch terminal, and therefore it is easy to result in one or more of the following problems. First, plastics of the electronic card can be scraped off by the contact portion of the switch terminal and adhered to the contact portion, so that a surface of the contact portion is partly covered by the plastics, which makes conductivity poor. Second, the surface of the contact portion of certain switch terminal is plated with good conductive metal, such as gold, so as to enhance conductivity. However, the gold-plating layer is easily stripped off and damaged after the surface of the contact portion of the switch terminal is scraped by the electronic card, thereby making conductivity poor.
In addition to the above, another electrical connection device for electrically connecting to an electronic card is an electrical connection device disclosed by Taiwan utility model patent publication No. M312830, which comprises an electrical connector and a positioning rack carrying an electronic card. The electronic card is positioned via the positioning rack, and then the positioning rack along with the electronic card is inserted into an insertion slot of the electrical connector, by which the electronic card and the electrical connector is electrically connected.
In order to make the positioning rack held on the electrical connector, in the foregoing patent, registration convex portions provided in two side edges of the positioning rack are mated with registration holes provided in side walls of a seat body at two sides of insertion slots of the electrical connector, by which the positioning rack is held. However, because the registration holes are provided in the side walls of the seat body, the strength of the side walls is reduced and the side walls are susceptible to damage. Furthermore, if thicknesses of the side walls was increased to maintain strength, a width of the seat body would be increased. Therefore, there is room for improvement in how to get the positioning rack and the electrical connector clamped and held under a while ensuring that the strength of the seat body is not damaged and the volume of the electrical connector is not increased.
Thus, certain individuals would appreciate improvements in the design of card connectors.